Beautiful in White One
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Menatapnya dari sini bukanlah apa yang Jean harapkan, namun harus Jean alami. Oneshoot. Sequel dari To be Kirstein's Bride dan Just Stay Next to Me. Mind to RnR?


**Beautiful in White Ones**

 _ **Diclaimer: (BANG HAJI)-me Isayama**_

 _ **Plot and Story : Ellena Weasley**_

 _ **Pair : Jean Kirstein and Sasha Kirstein nee Blouse**_

 _ **Sequel dari Fic "To be Kirstein's Bride"**_

 _ **Warnings: typos tak kasat mata, OOCs, di luar alur baik anime atau manga-nya, dan beberapa ke-abal-abalan yang lainnya..**_

 _ **But, I hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

Dentang lonceng gereja terasa jauh bagi Jean. Namun gema itu cukup menariknya dari alam pikirnya. Terasa bagi diseret ombak senyap tanpa cahaya, ia ditarik ke dalam momen ini. Momen yang sepertinya akan menjadi momen penting bagi kehidupan seseorang. Entah dari squad nya atau pun dari kesatuan Survey Corps.

Sejauh mata memandang, tak cukup satu kali ia temui lambang sayap kebebasan dimana-mana. Ia kenali wajah-wajah familier di sekitarnya. Sang komandan pirang duduk diam disertai dengan kolega-koleganya. Beberapa teman yang ia kenal juga duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Namun semua diam, terpaku pada altar yang telah berhias bunga-bungaan indah. Ini pernikahan, itu yang dipahami Kirstein satu ini. Kandelir berkelip indah di atas sana. Mau tak mau Jean juga harus ikut bahagia dengan peristiwa syahdu ini. Sayangnya, sosok yang sedang menunggu pengantin wanita nya tidak Jean ketahui karena pandangan nya terhalang.

Dua pertanyaan Jean, Pernikahan siapa? Mengapa ia harus disini?

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara. Bisik-bisik terdengar memuji sang pengantin yang baru saja masuk.

'Bagus, Sekarang aku akan tahu siapa yang—' batin Jean terpotong. Yang dilihatnya adalah Sasha yang mengenakan gaun putih panjang nan anggun. Wajahnya bersepuh riasan yang menghilangkan kesan gadis liarnya.

Mata Jean membelalak. Tunggu! Wanita ini beberapa bulan yang lalu resmi menjadi MILIKNYA! Bagaimana ia bisa berjanji suci lagi saat ini. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berteriak-teriak heboh saat ini, seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Jean akan beranjak memanggil Sasha, namun sepatunya terasa direkatkan ke lantai keramik di bawahnya.

Sasha sepertinya sudah sampai di depan Altar. Wedding Hymn sudah berhenti bergema di seluruh kapel. Bisik-bisik pun mulai mereda. Pastur yang tak asing berdiri dengan jumawa mengawali pemberkatannya.

"Senang sekali, di pagi hari ini, kita dapat melangsungkan peristiwa suci ini,"

Jean mengernyit mendengarkan suara yang tak asing baginya. Ia mendesak orang di sampingnya. Orang yang berdiri memimpin prosesi ini adalah Eren! Pastur yang menyungingkan senyum yang (menurut Jean) sangat menyebalkan.

"…. Sebelum memulai, adakah yang keberatan bila tuan ini mengucapkan sumpah suci nya atas nona yang berada di depan saya saat ini?"

Dengan emosi, Jean mengangkat tangannya tak peduli tubuhnya entah kenapa kaku bagai manekin. Bagaimanapun, Sasha sudah menyandang nama Kirstein. Ia tak peduli akan dipancung oleh jamaah satu Gereja, asalkan ia bisa mempertahankan Sasha di sisinya. Namun sebuah tangan kekar berotot tebal berhasil membekapnya (baca: mencekiknya) dari arah kirinya.

"Hiks. Hiks. Sungguh mengharukan." Reiner menangis sesegukan sambil menotol-totol matanya dengan sapu tangan berenda. Jean yang wajahnya mulai berwarna ungu dalam dekapannya menepuk-nepuk lengannya tanpa daya, tanda K.O dalam gulat.

'Demi kolor Pixis, Aku akan terbunuh terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelamatkan ISTRIKU!' Umpatnya dalam keadaan semakin pucat hingga membiru.

Untungnya Reiner memutuskan membutuhkan kedua tangannya untuk menangis makin heboh. Masih dengan napas terengah-engah, Jean mendengarkan bahwa ia melewatkan kesempatannya untuk menggugat. Dan kini acara telah bergulir ke pemberkatan. Hingga Jean mendengar Eren bertanya ke mempelai wanitanya,

"Apa kau bersedia menerima Pria ini sebagai Suami mu, Sasha Blouse?"

'Katakan TIDAK, kentang!'

"Aku bersedia." Ujar Sasha dengan gembira. Dari tempat Jean berada ia bisa melihat Sasha yang sumringah sambil menatap wajah mempelai pria penuh cinta. Tatapan yang seharusnya milik Jean. Jean menyesal menyebut Sasha kentang.

"Dan kau, mempelai pria, apa kau menerima wanita ini sebagai istrimu?"

HIIIIEEEE!

Mata Jean membulat mendengar Ringkikan Khas itu. Dengan serampangan ia mendorong Reiner hingga terjatuh demi melihat lebih jelas siapa mempelai pria nya.

"Sekali lagi, apa kau menerima Sasha Blouse sebagai istrimu?"

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Yang dipelototi Jean adalah kuda hitam gagah yang dengan anehnya menggunakan mantel resmi Survey Corps! Jean menyaksikan dengan horror saat Eren mempersilakan kedua mempelai berciuman sebagai sepasang suami istri. Dengan panik ia menoleh ke sekitar hadirin. Sorakan membahana, siulan bersahutan kepada mempelai yang tak ingin Jean lihat. Berpusing bagai pusaran suara pekak yang mengkungkung pendenganan Jean. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke kanan. Namun yang ia dapati lebih menakutkan dari yang ia ingin kan.

Connie dengan gaun berenda khas wanita aristokrat lengkap dengan topi jaring bertengger di kepala botaknya dan sarung tangan bordir yang senada. Tangan kanannya menyeka matanya yang basah karena terharu dan mengipasi wajah nya dengan tangan kirinya. Make up menornya ternoda oleh jejak eye liner yang luntur.

"Indah sekali, SUAMIKU," Jean sudah kehilangan seluruh darah dari otaknya saat Connie menujukan kata suamiku padanya. "Aku masih ingat saat pernikahan kita, kau pasti teringat dengan itu juga kan?"

Jean Melihat Connie yang melempar pertanyaan itu dan Jean hanya mampu mengeluarkan suku kata tanpa makna. Tiba-tiba seluruh hadirin menoleh padanya.

"Berhenti bicara dan Salahkan dirimu!" Ujar Erwin dengan kacamata dan mata Hanji yang ganjil.

"Salahkan dirimu!"

'TIDAK!'

"salahkan dirimu!"

'HENTIKAN!'

"SALAHKAN DIRIMU!"

"sALAHKAN dIRIMU!"

Jean yang sudah terpojok menabrak sosok padat di belakangnya, yang ia temui adalah Mikasa yang siap dengan cutter bladenya yang langsung menempelkan pedang itu ke leher Jean.

"Salahkan dirimu, Kuda. Kau tak pantas mendapatkannya." Ujar Mikasa datar lalu langsung menebas Kepala Jean Hingga Putus!

/

AAAAKH!

Jean Terduduk dalam gelap, langsung meraih leher nya yang basah oleh keringat. Ralat, tidak hanya lehernya, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya. Kaos tipis yang ia gunakan untuk tidur sudah basah kuyup. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Jean meraih sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Bayangan potongan mimpinya masih menghantuinya. Kilasan Mikasa yang memotong kepalanya sungguh terasa nyata.

Perasaan nya mencelos melihat sisi tempat tidurnya kosong. Ia tak ingin bertanya dengan paranoid. Ia takut dengan jawaban yang ada. Ia menyugar rambut nya yang mulai memanjang. Menariknya sedikit lalu menundukan kepalanya ke lututnya yang tertekuk.

'Kumohon, tuhan. Jika Kau memang ada, jangan biarkan itu nyata.'

Sedetik penuh kengerian berlalu. Terasa bagai selamanya.

Pintu kamar tebuka, sesosok berbalut selendang tebal masuk. Rambut auburn panjangnya tergerai bebas. Ia tersenyum mengantuk melihat Jean bergelung ketakutan seperti anak kecil.

Ia dekati ranjang dan meraih punggung Jean yang masih bergetar lirih. Sosok itu duduk dengan perlahan dan mendaratkan kepalanya ke pundak Jean. Hanya suhu badannya yang hangat dan napas lirih nya yang berhasil membuat Jean perlahan memperoleh akal sehatnya kembali.

"Kita akan punya jagoan kecil sebentar lagi, aku tidak membutuhkan 2 bayi besar untuk kuurus nanti. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak di tengah malam, bayi besar?" Ujar Sasha perlahan lalu menatap Jean lembut.

Jean membalas tatapan itu dengan nanar.

"Kau tidak akan menikah lagi dengan kuda, kan?"

Sasha tersenyum geli, "Aku sudah menikah dengan kuda paling menyebalkan sejagat raya, buat apa aku berselingkuh dengan kuda lain?"

Jean menatap Sasha seperti menatap titan abnormal. Yang ditatap hanya melempar lengannya merengkuh leher Jean. Jean menurunkan tangannya dan melingkarkannya di sekitar pinggang Sasha yang mengembang.

Sasha yang sedang menanti kelahiran anak pertama mereka menyadari ke mana tangan Jean berlabuh, Ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Jean. Sedikit menekan tangan Jean. Tiba-tiba jean merasakan gerakan kecil yang berasal dari kandungan Sasha.

"Dia belum tidur." Jean Tersenyum konyol. Mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai panas dan berkabut. Perlahan air matanya menganak sungai di pipi nya.

"Ya, Seperti Ayah nya." Tukas Sasha yang melempar tatapan lembut pada laki-laki yang telah memberinya marga baru itu.

Jean yang menyadari bahwa ia terlalu bahagia untuk ketakutan, membuang semua mimpi omong kosongnya tadi.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Hanya sekilas tentang apa yang terjadi pasca To be Kirstein's Bride.**

 **Enjoy your reading? Tinggalkan jejak yaa…**

 **NB : ada OMAKE nya**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Aku lapar."

Jean beranjak dari pembaringan mereka. "Ayo, kubuatkan makanan. Aku tidak mau istriku berkeliaran di sekitar rumah dengan bertelanjang kaki karena kelaparan."

Sasha mengikuti dengan patuh. "Aku mau ITU." Ia menatap Jean penuh harap.

Jean menatap Sasha penuh horror.

"Tidak! Kau akan selalu menyesali pilihanmu."

Sasha mogok jalan dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku hanya mau ITU, Jean! Jahat sekali kau…." Ujarnya dengan mulut bergetar.

Ooh tidak, hormon dan emosi wanita hamil akan selalu membuat Jean pusing. Pria itu hanya bisa mengelap wajahnya dengan lelah, lalu menangkup pipi istrinya.

"Oke oke oke, tapi hanya satu kali ini lagi. Ingat kata dokter tentang ITU!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" sahut Sasha sambil memberi Jean hormat ala militer lalu mengikuti Jean yang kembali melangkah.

"Aku letnan, bukan kapten." Cetus Jean sambil mengarah ke Dapur.

Tak peduli besok masih hari kerja, Jean tetap akan menyajikan ITU pada Sasha. Ya, ITU…. Jus pepaya plus pisang dan bawang bombai. Minuman yang Sasha gemari semenjak hamil dan membuat Jean mual setengah mati hanya dengan baunya.


End file.
